surat yang tak pernah terkirim
by munya munya
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2017] Setumpuk kertas lusuh tak bernyawa namun penuh makna: kepercayaan. Sebuah kisah tentang kesetiaan tak berbatas Sakura dan Sasuke. Canon. promt 58. DLDR! RnR?


**surat yang tak pernah terkirim**

By _munya munya_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Nomor prompt: 58

Kategori: Sasusaku canon & sasusakusara

Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2017] Setumpuk kertas lusuh tak bernyawa namun penuh makna: kepercayaan. Sebuah kisah tentang kesetiaan tak berbatas Sakura dan Sasuke.

* * *

 **Tahun pertama kepergianmu**

Untuk Sasuke,

Apa kabar? Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama aku menulis surat untukmu. Jadi maaf kalau tulisanku agak aneh.

Aku dan Sarada baik-baik saja di Konoha. Sarada semakin menggemaskan karena sudah pintar bicara, bisa berlari kencang, dan ia mulai belajar membaca sedikit-sedikit. Anak kita sangat pintar seperti dirimu. Hari ini ulangtahunnya yang ketiga, ku harap kau tidak lupa untuk mendoakan putri kita.

Perlu kau ketahui, mulai bulan lalu bayaranmu selama misi ini juga sudah kuterima langsung dari Kakashi _-sensei_. Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? aku merasa sedikit tidak enak dan aku berpikir bagaimana kau memenuhi kebutuhanmu di sana jika semua uangmu diberikan untuk kami. Aku tahu, hutan menyediakan segalanya tapi... aku tetap mengkhawatirkanmu. Jangan lupa untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanmu sesibuk apapun kau berkonsentrasi untuk misi ini. Aku tidak akan bertanya berapa lama kau akan pergi. Mungkin masih sangat jauh ... mungkin ... hanya firasatku saja tapi aku mengerti misi ini tidak mudah. Jadi aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku percaya padamu apapun yang terjadi kau pasti akan pulang dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja seperti semestinya. Kau juga bisa percaya padaku, Sasuke-kun.

Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

 **Tahun kedua kepergianmu**

Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun. (Apakah di sana juga pagi?) semoga harimu menyenangkan.

Sudah dua tahun ... bohong kalau aku bilang tidak merindukanmu.

Sarada tumbuh semakin besar dan sudah mengerti banyak hal. Ia kerap kali menanyakan papa nya. Saat ia sakit, ia selalu menggumamkan "papa" selain "mama". Aku sangat sedih, rasanya lebih sesak dari pada rasa rinduku padamu.

Namun aku tidak boleh begini. Aku sudah berjanji padamu harus kuat kan ... s-sasu .. ke ..

Ka u jug ...

.

.

.

 **Tahun ketiga kepergianmu**

Hai Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabarmu? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini ... tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat terganggu dengan sikap warga desa yang memandangku seperti janda. Bahkan ada laki-laki yang menggodaku sampai berani melamarku! Aku sangat marah karena sebenarnya aku ini masih memilikimu kan? Apa-apaan mereka yang tidak menganggapmu ada itu! Ingin rasanya aku meninju pekarangan rumah mereka hingga hancur berkeping-keping ...

.

.

 **Tahun keempat kepergianmu**

Sasuke-kun, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku ya. Maaf di beberapa surat yang lalu aku selalu mengeluh dan cengeng, padahal aku ini seorang ibu. Seperti tidak berpikir bahwa kau menanggung banyak beban.

Padahal kita sama-sama percaya, bahwa kita akan selalu bersama menjalani kehidupan dengan kuat walaupun terpisah jarak.

Sasuke-kun, semangatlah menjalani misimu. Jadilah semakin kuat. Doa, harapan, cinta dan kepercayaan dari kami akan selalu menjadi sumber kekuatanmu.

.

.

 **Tahun kelima kepergianmu**

Sasuke-kun, Sarada sudah pintar belajar _ninjutsu_! Aku sangat bahagia sampai-sampai secara spontan menuliskannya di awal surat ini.

Apa kabarmu?

Di Konoha, banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi yang terpenting ... Naruto sudah diangkat menjadi hokage!

Jangan keliru, kali ini kau harus melaporkan misi ini langsung kepada Naruto ya! Walaupun bodoh dan masih ceroboh, teman kita ini sekarang seorang hokage. Jadi kau harus membiasakannya. Kau juga lebih bebas menitipkan pesan padaku saat berkomunikasi rahasia dengan hokage. Hihihi ... aku menantikannya lho, _Anata_!

.

.

 **Tahun keenam kepergianmu**

Bagaimana dengan misimu, _Anata_? Apakah sangat sulit?

Sesekali pulanglah karena Naruto sudah mengizinkannya. Kami menantikanmu. Tapi kalau itu terlalu merepotkan karena kau sedang berada di dimensi yang sangat jauh, tidak apa-apa pulangnya nanti saja. Aku berpikir kau sudah dekat dengan tujuanmu. Jadi, aku hanya bisa berpesan: berhasillah!

.

.

 **Tahun ketujuh kepergianmu**

Sasuke-kun,

Sarada sudah masuk akademi dan kini menggunakan kacamata karena ia banyak membaca. Anak kita siswi yang sangat rajin. Ah, tak hanya rajin namun juga berbakat. Walaupun kesibukan di rumah sakit menyita waktuku untuk mengawasinya, tapi Sarada sangat mengingatkanku pada dirimu di akademi ninja dulu.

.

.

 **Tahun kedelapan kepergianmu**

Apa kabar, _Anata_? Sudah lama ya.

Sudah berjalan delapan tahun sejak kau pergi. Tentunya fisik kita juga sudah berubah. Bila kau pulang nanti dan kita bertemu, jangan terkejut kalau aku bertambah tua, tidak seperti gadis belia yang baru kau nikahi. Jangan kecewa apa lagi mencoba berpaling mencari gadis lain! karena akupun tidak. Hahaha ... konyol sekali.

Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Aku sudah kuat dan sudah terbiasa menjalani ini semua. Mengurus rumah kita sendiri, membesarkan Sarada sendiri, tidak masalah. Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku ini _Wonder Woman_ , hebat kan? Jangan jatuh cinta padaku, karena kau sudah. Hahaha ... aku bercanda. Kau boleh jatuh cinta berkali-kali padaku, karena aku juga bisa begitu.

.

.

 **Tahun kesembilan kepergianmu**

Untuk suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya kau pergi, tapi aku percaya hati kita akan selalu terhubung.

Semoga kau selalu sehat. Bagaimana misimu? Apakah kau bertemu musuh yang kuat? Apakah kau terluka parah? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, siapa yang akan mengobati lukamu jika kau bertarung dengan musuh yang hebat. Tapi sekali lagi, aku percaya bahwa kau ninja yang kuat. Ninja terkuat bagiku. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Baik-baiklah di sana dan pulanglah secepatnya bila sudah selesai. Aku tahu kau juga merindukanku dan Sarada, jadi berjuanglah!

Bicara tentang Sarada, sekarang dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Kau pasti tidak mengenalinya saat bertemu lagi nanti, karena dulu saat kau meningkalkannya ia baru bisa berjalan dan bicara. Sarada yang sekarang sudah bisa mengurus rumah saat aku pergi bekerja, sudah bisa memasak, belanja, namun juga pintar di akademi. Kau pasti bangga dengan putri kita.

Secara fisik, Sarada sangat mirip denganmu. Bahkan aku merasa semakin hari semakin mirip saja. Rambutnya pendek hanya mencapai lehernya, klimis karena sangat lembut. Matanya besar seperti mataku, juga penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tak jarang ia bertanya kapan papa nya akan pulang. Namun ia sudah tidak merengek lagi. Sikapnya sangat dewasa sehingga aku khawatir apakah itu karena ia menahan segalanya sendiri atau apa ... Oleh karena itu aku berharap kau pulang dan kita bisa memecahkan masalah ini bersama, Sasuke-kun.

Mungkin sudah saatnya kau pulang. Maksudku, walaupun misi itu sudah hampir menemukan titik temu ... kupikir ada baiknya kau kembali dan membicarakan strategi lagi bersama kami. Aku, Naruto dan Kakashi- _sensei_ akan bersama-sama menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Mungkin aku egois karena begitu merindukanmu, tapi ...

Yah ... aku tak mau bersedih, karena kau juga tidak suka kan? Maka dari itu kemarin aku berlibur bersama Ino. Dia membawaku ke tempat kencan kita yang pertama, aku jadi bernostalgia. Tempat yang sangat indah itu ... Apakah kau masih mengingatnya, Sasuke-kun?

* * *

Beberapa saat yang lalu, surat-surat yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari jari tangan itu hanyalah lipatan kertas yang teronggok tak bernyawa. Menguning, kering hingga cokelat. Berbaring di pojokan meja kerja Sakura. Terkadang wanita itu menutupi surat beramplop lusuh yang terkumpul selama sembilan tahun dengan penutup kotak kardus, agar tak tersentuh siapapun terutama anak sematawayangnya.

Surat-surat itu tak pernah terkirim, bukan karena tak dikehendaki sang pengirim maupun penerima. Keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan yang menjadikan surat-surat itu hanya tersimpan di kamar Sakura. Sebagai seorang ninja, terutama yang ikut berperang dengan sang dewi Kaguya, Sakura paham perjalanan seperti apa yang dilalui suaminya. Tak hanya jarak, dimensi yang berbeda pun turut memisahkan mereka.

Namun mereka percaya, hati mereka tetap terhubung oleh benang merah tak kasat mata.

* * *

 **a/n:**

sempat pesimis tidak bisa ikut BTC tahun ini karena tugas akhir saya. alhamdulillah sekarang sudah lulus (y) jadi bisa buat duaduanya di waktu yang mepet ini. (fanart dan fanfic).

seperti biasa sebenernya pengen banget buat banyak art atau fik. draftnya banyakkk, ujung-ujungnya yang di post cuma satu-satu. hahh ternyata setelah lulus tetep aja banyak hal yang dilakukan. geregetannn sama diri ini yang baru bermunculan ide saat _deadline_ udah mencekik.

mau curhat, akhir-akhir ini _hype_ lagi sama sasusaku. munya takjub sih sama naruto, sudah tamat masih aja bisa bikin fans menggebu-gebu(?). ya karena ada boruto anime sih, hehe. jadi bersyukur naruto gak 'bener-bener abis' , apalagi dalam waktu dekat bakal ada animasinya sarada's tale alias naruto gaiden _arc. I'm so excited! who's with me?_

akhir kata, munya minta maaf kalo banyak kekurangan di fik ini. udah lama gak nulis fik rasanya canggung, tapi untung fik ini gak pake margi times new roman 12pt justify spasi 1,5pt HAHAHA (yang sudah skripsi/TA pasti ngerti). kritik dan saran sangat munya nantikan. ohya kalau suka, boleh dong vote fik ini supaya jadi fav fiction, boleh juga vote fanart munya (pokoknya yang gambar sasusaku lagi makan gulali) mulai besok. Kalo mau vote karya fav kamu yang lain atau mungkin yang belum tau BTC dan penasaran apa itu BTC yang seru banget ini, kamu bisa liat medsosnya di twitter ada BTContest nah bisa deh ubek-ubek link lainnya disana.

semoga kamu terhibur baca fik ini dan munya kasih bonus omake di bawah ini, silakan~

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Suatu hari di kediaman Uchiha, suasana kamar utama terlihat lebih hidup sejak kepulangan sang Tuan. Andai tumpukan surat di pojokan meja itu mempunyai mata, dapat dipastikan mereka iri melihat kemesraan sepasang manusia yang baru dipertemukan kembali pada malam itu.

"Sasuke-kun, bisa kau nyalakan api? Maksudku, kecil saja dengan jurus api mu."

Alis sang suami bertaut heran. "Ada apa dengan cuaca malam ini? Apa kau membutuhkan kehangatan, Sakura?"

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa, ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan keduanya beranjak dari ranjang menuju meja kerja Sakura. Obrolannya dengan Sasuke tadi mengingatkannya pada surat-surat yang ditulisnya dulu. Surat yang sebenarnya hanyalah buku harian berisi curahan hatinya yang tak bisa diungkapkan pada siapapun.

"Sudah, nyalakan saja!" Kata wanita berambut merah muda itu saat mereka sudah di dekat jendela sambil membawa amplop-amplop lusuh di tangannya.

"Jurusku sangat praktis ya?" Sindir Sasuke namun ia tetap menuruti keinginan Sakura. Bola api kecil seukuran kepala berhembus dari mulut Sasuke ke arah luar jendela. Sakura mengarahkan setumpuk surat itu di depan sang api hingga terbakar satu per satu. Semuanya.

Sasuke melirik heran namun dibalas tatapan meyakinkan dari Sakura sehingga mereka melanjutkannya sampai sekotak kardus berisi tumpukan surat itu terbakar habis. Sekilas, Sasuke sempat membaca tulisan di amplop yang terdapat nama dirinya.

"Mengapa ada namaku di surat itu, apakah ..."

Sakura menatap lirih ke luar jendela, di mana serpihan abu surat yang terbakar itu terjatuh pelan di rerumputan malam. "Itu semua surat-surat yang aku tulis untukmu selama sembilan tahun ini."

"Kau tahu tidak bisa mengirimkannya, kenapa masih menulis surat?" ujar Sasuke setelah diam beberapa saat. Banyak hal berkecamuk di benaknya. Sasuke mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Hanya itu caraku melampiaskan rasa rindu padamu, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama?"

Mereka saling bertatapan setelah nada yang agak tinggi tadi keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sakura merasa tatapan Sasuke masih sama seperti biasanya, tajam dan dingin. Namun ia tetap menantangnya.

"Kenapa kau membakarnya?"

Bila orang lain yang mendengarnya, mungkin ucapan Sasuke sama membakarnya seperti kalimatnya. Tapi Sakura tidak.

Sakura tidak, ia menarik senyum di kedua sudut bibir dan beringsut mendekati lelaki keturunan Uchiha di depannya. Sasuke diam saja saat kedua tangan sang istri menyentuh bahunya, terus merambat naik hingga mengalung di lehernya. "Untuk apa? Sekarang aku sudah punya dirimu di sini." Ujar wanita itu sampai hembusan napas mereka saling terasa di pipi masing-masing.

Tangan tunggal Sasuke tak mau kalah, turut memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri. "Bilang saja kau malu kalau aku membacanya." Ujaran Sasuke diikuti seringai mengejek darinya. Yang sialnya, menurut Sakura sangat seksi.

Senyum yang hanya Sasuke tunjukan untuk Sakura itu pun tertular pada sang wanita musim semi, mereka masih berbagi peluk dengan hidung yang bersentuhan lembut. "Uchiha Sasuke, sudah kepala tiga masih saja menggodaku."

Si rambut hitam mendengus tawa, "Hn, tutup jendelanya Sakura!"

" _Ha'i_ ~"*

Pelukan semakin menyatukan dua insan mendekat, dan malam itu pun menjadi malam yang hangat untuk pasangan ini.

* * *

*Ya

(bahasa jepang)


End file.
